


Big Heart, Bigger Dick

by livin_la_vida_yaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Cock Worship, Dildos, Established Relationship, Eventual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Nervousness, Smut, the angst was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_yaoi/pseuds/livin_la_vida_yaoi
Summary: Asahi Azumane has a huge cock and Nishinoya is determined to get it inside him. Obstacles are met and suddenly getting his goal gets a little farther away. Luckily for them both, Nishinoya is stubborn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first part of two. real smut coming in part two. please enjoy and excuse my mistakes

Nishinoya lay sprawled out on top of his bed, one arm over his eyes and the other on his stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking. An hour he’d been laying there, his mind on one thing and one thing only: Asahi Azumane’s dick.

Not but two hours ago, Nishinoya had finally convinced Asahi to let him suck his dick. It may sound weird, but they’d been dating for a year and, not surprisingly, Asahi liked to take things slow. Nishinoya managed to initiate a kiss after their first date, but besides making out, Asahi didn’t like to be very intimate so soon.

For Nishinoya, it was insufferable.

But God, was it worth it. Nishinoya gulped just at the thought. Asahi’s cock was HUGE. To be honest, he’d had some difficulty wrapping his mouth around it, but luckily it didn’t take much to get Asahi off. He was, after all, infatuated with the shorter male.

And dammit, Nishinoya wanted more. His thoughts wandered further and further and suddenly all he could imagine was getting Asahi’s dick inside of him.

Letting a breathy moan, Nishinoya moved the hand on his stomach down into his shorts.

—

“Asahi!!!” Nishinoya yelled and ran at full force towards his boyfriend, ramming into his side.

“Geh! Noya,” Asahi whined, rubbing his side.

Nishinoya grinned up at him, “Lets go to my house! My parents aren’t home,” he said with a wink.

“Oh? Where are they today?” Asahi asked, clearly not understanding (or probably just ignoring) the implication made by the younger.

“Went to see my grandparents for the weekend. Do you know what that means?” Nishinoya smirked and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waste.

Asahi smiled, making Nishinoya think he’d gotten to him, but then he said, “We can use the bigger TV downstairs!”

“Uh, y-yeah, there’s that,” the smaller sighed.

“Am I wrong?” Asahi wondered, “I’m sorry.”

Nishinoya shook his head and laughed, “Don’t worry about it.” He wasn’t disappointed. He’d just have to seduce him at home.

—

“Are you sure you don’t want me to cook something?” Asahi said nervously as he watched Nishinoya grab snacks and soda from the kitchen.

“You burnt the food last time. We ruined my mom’s favorite pan. Also, we’ve been banned from the stove,” Nishinoya answered with arms full of junk food, dumping them on the coffee table near the couch, “Come sit!”

Asahi sighed and followed his boyfriend to the couch, then sitting down. Nishinoya grinned, immediately moving to sit on the taller’s lap.

“N-Noya?” Asahi said, startled.

“Mhm?”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sitting on your lap.”

“It’s... kind of uncomfortable.”

Nishinoya gasped in mock offense, putting his hand on his chest, “Uncomfortable? Are you saying my ass is to bony? Am I not warm and cuddly?!”

Asahi shook his head frantically, flustered and blushing, “N-No! That’s not it! You’re just kinda, right there. It’s hard to sit back and relax.”

“Why? Am I turning you on?” Nishinoya asked with pursed lips, arching his back and putting his hands on his thighs.

“U-Um, no?” Asahi responded honestly.

Nishinoya groaned and stood up, “Fine. Then lay on the armrest so I can still sit on you,” he ordered, arms crossed.

“O-Okay,” Asahi smiled and shifted so his upper back was against the pillow on the armrest, his legs taking up the rest of the space on the couch.

Satisfied, Nishinoya grabbed two sodas, giving one to Asahi, then sat on the couch, in between his boyfriend’s legs, his back snug against Asahi’s chest.

To be honest, a shiver ran up Nishinoya’s spine just by feeling Asahi’s crotch against his back. Unfortunately, he knew how had to take this slow.

“What do you want to watch?”

“We started Mobile Suit Gundum recently, how about that?” Asahi was a secret fan of mecha.

“Sure thing!” Nishinoya smiled as he turned on the TV to get to the show.

Somehow, Nishinoya got a little distracted from his original objective, so three episodes and two bags of chips later, he decided to make a move.

“Asahi~” he turned around so he was chest-to-chest with Asahi, hands holding his waist.

“Mhm?” Asahi was half paying attention to him and half to the fourth episode that’d just turned on.

Pouting, Nishinoya paused the episode, “Hey, pay attention to me!”

“S-Sorry!” Asahi smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller’s waist.

With a sly smirk, Nishinoya reached behind to grab Asahi’s wrist, adjusting them until they were resting on his ass.

Asahi’s face reddened, “Noya?”

“I want you to fuck me, Asahi.” He said simply.

“Ah!” Asahi’s face grew even brighter red, “N-Noya! What are you saying?”

With a roll of his eyes, Nishinoya sat up and straddled the older’s hips, “Fuck me, Asahi. I want your dick up my ass. Now.”

Asahi removed his hands from Nishinoya’s rear to cover his face, “W-We can’t! I mean, we’re not even prepared right now. A-And I’m a virgin, I don’t know... I can’t—“

“I’m a virgin, too. And,” Nishinoya reached beneath the couch, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms he’d bought, “we are prepared.”

“Why’d you get those?!”

“Ah, well, I figured these were your size and—“

“That’s not what I meant!”

With a loud sigh, Nishinoya dragged Asahi’s hand away from his face and back to his ass, “Please please please Asahi. God I want it so bad,” he said as he pushed his hips into Asahi’s.

His boyfriend gulped and bit his lip, nodding slowly, “Okay....”

With a wide grin, and a laugh he couldn’t hold in, Nishinoya promptly leaned back to yank off his short and briefs, hearing Asahi gasp in the process. He shoved the lube at his lover, who took it with shaking hands.

Nishinoya, suddenly embarrassed now that he was exposed with his half erect penis hovering just above Asahi, averted his gaze, “You... you need to prepare me,” he said, hands latching onto his boyfriend’s shirt.

“R-Right,” Asahi said quietly, squeezing the lube onto three of his fingers, then slowly but reaching around Nishinoya, his finger gently poking at his entrance, “You ready?”

Nishinoya nodded his head vigorously, “Are you?” He smirked, trying to build up his confidence again.

“I guess,” Asahi replied, still for a few seconds, then finally pushing one finger inside.

Nishinoya gasped, and held tighter onto Asahi’s shirt.

“A-Are you okay?” Asahi asked quickly, looking back up at his boyfriend in concern.

Taking a deep breath, Nishinoya nodded again, “Yeah, it’s just... cold. And you have bigger fingers....”

“You’ve... done this yourself?”

Nishinoya felt his cheeks heat up, “Yes. Hurry up and move!”

Asahi made a sound resembling a low moan, and it went straight to Nishinoya’s dick. Nevertheless, Asahi pushes in more of his finger, thrusting it in and out, then slowly pushing in a second.

Nishinoya took a few deep breaths at the sensation, letting out a groan as Asahi stretched him out, “Shit... come on,” he whined, grinding his ass onto the fingers.

A third digit was finally added and Nishinoya let out a shameless moan, looking right into Asahi’s eyes. His mouth was parted in a smirk as he looked down at his lover.

“Asahi, Asahi, I want your... your fat cock inside me~” he moaned, trying to provoke the taller boy as much as he could.

It must’ve worked, seeing his reaction, “Shit, Noya, you’re so...” he trailed off.

“I’m so what?”

“You’re so... cute.”

Nishinoya pouted, “Wrong! I’m hot, Asahi! Hot!”

Asahi grinned, “Of course.”

Rolling his hips, Nishinoya growled, “Come on, Asahi, I think I’m ready.”

“I-I dunno....”

“Asahi!” The smaller moaned, drawing out his name.

With hesitance, Asahi removed his fingers, admiring the sign that left Nishinoya as he did so.

Nishinoya eagerly scooted back, pulling on Asahi’s shorts and boxers without warning, until the older’s erection sprung up, causing both of them to emit high pitched moans.

Without him noticing, Asahi had already gotten more lube onto his hand and stroked his hard cock. It pleased Nishinoya to see that his lover was now just as eager as he was.

“Are you ready?” Asahi asked for the second time tonight, Nishinoya responding by quickly scooting forward again, adjusting them until he felt Asahi’s cock against his ass.

He took a deep breath, then slowly lowered himself. One of Asahi’s hand rested on the smaller’s hip, the other on his cock to help push in.

When the tip was inside, Nishinoya gasped and tried to relax. As he lowered himself farther onto Asahi, it only got more difficult, it ached a bit, but he tried to endure it.

Nearly half of Asahi’s dick had pushed in, when Nishinoya gritted his teeth and grabbed tightly onto his boyfriend’s shoulders, “Fuck!” He hissed, eyes clenched shut.

“Noya!” Asahi moved the hand on his cock up to Nishinoya’s rear, trying to hold him up just a bit, “What’s wrong?”

Nishinoya, stubborn as ever, tried to force himself down further, which only led him make a choked sound. His eyes teared up.

“Noya?!”

“It hurts! It hurts Asahi! Fuck fuck fuck,” Nishinoya groaned as he tried to force away the wetness in his eyes.

He hated the horrified look in Asahi’s eyes as he hastily pulled out, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Noya!”

Nishinoya bit his lip and cursed himself when he felt tears on the verge of falling, “It’s fine Asahi! I was fine! We could’ve continued.”

“No,” Asahi said firmly, surprising the smaller, “I... I told you we shouldn’t! You weren’t prepared. Dammit... we even forgot the condom....”

Nishinoya felt his bottom lip tremble as he looked down at his worried lover, “I just want to do it with you, Asahi,” he muttered as he slowly sank until his face was pressed against the fabric of Asahi’s shirt. There, he let his tears soak up.

Asahi combed a hand through Nishinoya’s hair, “We can... we can try again sometime, okay?”

“You promise?” Was his muffled response.

“I promise.”

They were silent for a minute, feeling a little awkward at having to stop so suddenly. Asahi was the to speak first.

“Hey, Noya...? Shouldn’t we take care of this?” He said, jutting his crotch onto the boy above him.

Nishinoya popped up quickly, nose red and eyes dry, then he nodded his head. Pressing his dick to Asahi’s he grabbed their erections and began stroking them. With a gasp, Asahi joined in, overtaking most of Nishinoya’s hand as they rubbed their cocks together.

“Asahi~! Asahi, Asahi!” Noya let out his moans as his hips instinctively rutted up into their hands.

“Noya...,” Asahi whispered, “Noya, I have to cum!”

Nishinoya made a whining sound as he leaned down to steal Asahi’s lips, kissing him sloppily, warmth rising in his stomach.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed when his orgasm racked over him, shuddering into Asahi’s lips.

Asahi came less than a second after, releasing a deep, guttural moan as he did so.

Their hands fell, Nishinoya slouching against Asahi.

“Hey, we’re dirty. Carry me to the shower?”

Asahi grunted as he wrapped his arms around us lover, picking him up and (after pulling on his underwear) walking upstairs and to his bathroom, then setting him down just inside.

As he turned to go clean up the mess downstairs, Nishinoya called out his name.

“Um, Asahi? Do you want to stay over tonight? You... you can sleep on the couch, if you want.”

Asahi’s heart hurt looking at his crestfallen boyfriend, “Sure, Noya. That’d be nice. We can eat out for breakfast,” he said, offering Nishinoya a gentle smile.

Nishinoya smiled back, “Cool! Make sure you shower after me then. I’m gonna go to bed,” he waltzed over to Asahi and pulled him down by his shirt, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Goodnight, Asahi. I love you!”

“I love you too, Noya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two. sorry for lame smut and mistakes

It had been almost a month since the incident, as Nishinoya thought of it. Things had been... touchy. He didn’t really try to initiate much intimacy with Asahi, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about it every day. He was determined to get fucked by Asahi’s huge cock, if it was the last thing he did. In fact he’d been preparing for it all this month. And this weekend, Asahi’s parents, this time, would be gone for two days this weekend. Nishinoya was so ready.

“Hey! Asahi! You ready to go?” Nishinoya shouted at his boyfriend, who’d been talking to Sugawara and Daichi after practice that day.

Asahi waved to him, “Be there in a second!”

Nishinoya nodded and walked outside of the club room, where Tanaka has been standing, “Ryu!!”

“Yuu!! You’re going to Asahi’s this weekend right!”

Nishinoya smirked, “Mhmm! And we’re gonna—“

“Gah!” Tanaka made an ‘x’ shape with his arms, “I know what you’re going to say! You know I’m so happy for you guys, but dude. I really, really don’t want to hear any more about Asahi’s giant dick.”

Nishinoya snorted, “Heh, sorry Ryu. But, it is gonna happen!”

Tanaka shook his head, but smiled at his friend. Then with a serious expression on his face, he put his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder, “You’ve got this bro. Make him beg for it.”

With equal seriousness, Nishinoya nodded his head.

Just then, Asahi came out of the club room with a pleasant smile, “Ready?”

Nishinoya bounced as he walked away with Asahi, turning around for one second to give Tanaka a thumbs up, Tanaka immediately giving him one back.

When they were nearly to Asahi’s home, Nishinoya giggled as his lips formed into a sly grin, “Are you excited Asahi? You’re going to live up to your promise tonight.”

“My... promise?”

“Mhmm! Tonight! We are going! To try! Again!”

Asahi blushed, “Ah, that promise. Are you... ready for that?”

Nishinoya winked, “More thank you know,” he replied, adoring the way Asahi’s eyes darkened at his comment.

At the house, Nishinoya didn’t waste time in getting ready. He had them shower, although Asahi wasn’t fond on using his parent’s shower, but he did it anyway.

Nishinoya, as he had planned, finished his shower before Asahi and rushed to the older’s bedroom. Quickly, he stripped out of his briefs, since it was all he had on after the shower. He carefully poked at the butt plug he was still wearing. He’d had it in all day, actually. He wasn’t kidding when he told Asahi he was ready.

Naked and smiling, Nishinoya flopped down onto Asahi’s bed, his hands running up and down his body, unable to contain his anticipation. God, he’d been waiting too long for this. He didn’t even hear when his boyfriend walked into the bedroom.

“Damn, Noya.... You started without me, huh?”

Nishinoya gasped and sat up, “Asahi! Took you long enough!” He yelled, way too loud for the distance between them. Maybe it was just the nerves.

Asahi smiler awkwardly, as if he didn’t know what to do, but he walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed next Nishinoya. His hair was down and he only wore his sweatpants.

Nishinoya pulled on his boyfriend’s arm, moving him so that he was sitting fully on the bed in front him, “Want to see something?”  
The older boy gulped and nodded slowly, scared for what Nishinoya might be about to show him. Taking Asahi’s hand, Nishinoya moved it to the space in between his ass, until he could feel the small, hollowed out circle of the plug.

“Holy... Noya, what is that?” Asahi breathed out, eyes wide.

“You can take it out,” Nishinoya whispered, shaking his hips a little bit.

Asahi nodded, wrapping to fingers around the ring and slowly, so so slowly, pulled on the plug. Nishinoya shivered and arched his back, parting his lips as he looked directly into his boyfriend’s eyes. Asahi couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sight of him. The plug was bigger than Asahi expected, too.

“Did you... have this in all day?”

Nishinoya laughed and nodded his head, making Asahi’s face heat up.

When it was finally out, Nishinoya whined quietly, “Asahi, I left the condoms and lube in my bag downstairs.”

The taller boy stood up quickly and rushed downstairs to get them.

While alone, Nishinoya’s body felt hot and he just wanted Asahi to get up here and fuck him hard.

He must’ve been running, because Asahi got back rather quickly with the box and lube in hand. Nishinoya chuckled at the flustered look on his boyfriend’s face. He turned around in the bed and put his face on the mattress, ass in the air, his hole eager and gaping, “Asahi! Are you going to fuck me or not?” He teased, turning his head to grin at his lover, who’s erection was now clearly visible.

The bed dipped as Asahi climbed back on. Nishinoya heard a box open, and he figured it was the condoms. Sweatpants were thrown aside and he waited as patiently as he could for Asahi to ready himself. He heard the squelch of the lube, then gasped when he felt those wet fingers inside of him, “Asahi... I’m fine, so... please continue.”

“Are you sure?” Asahi asked, his voice quivering slightly, although his fingers were pulled out.

“Yes! God, Asahi, hurry up and fuck me, I can’t wait any longer!” Nishinoya practically screamed it out.

Not a second later, he felt Asahi’s dick poking at his entrance, pushing the tip in, and fuck, holy fuck, he was so big. Nishinoya groaned, “Jesus, Asahi! More!”

Asahi complied, pushing in farther, carefully, “Fuck, Noya, you’re tight. Are you s-sure you’re okay?”

“Yes! Please please just hurry it up!”

Asahi leaned forward until he could tuck his face into the crook of Nishinoya’s neck, pushing inside of him to the hilt, “Noya~” he moaned out in a strangled voice.

“Fuuuuck, you’re so fucking big Asahi, holy shit,” Nishinoya arched his back even more, his knuckles paper white as he gripped the sheets. He struggled to relax himself, the fullness overwhelming him, “Asahi,” he breathed out as the older peppered kisses on his jaw and neck, “M-Move.”

Asahi shuddered as he moaned out his lover’s name, slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Slowly and gently, of course.

Slowly and gently was killing Nishinoya.

“Please Asahi! Go faster! Fuck me harder! Fill me up with your fat cock!” Nishinoya screamed, pushing back onto Asahi.

Asahi growled, wrapping one arm around Nishinoya’s waist, his other hand shifting to lace his finger’s with the smaller boy. Then he followed Nishinoya’s demands, pulling out until just the tip was in, then thrusting back in, his hips making a dirty smacking sound against his ass.

“Fuck!” Nishinoya squeaked as Asahi held him tight, each thrust louder and harder than the last. He kissed the younger’s neck, sucking and nipping at his skin.

Nishinoya trembled as he let out a string of filthy moans, stumbling over curses and Asahi’s name. He could feel himself growing close to his orgasm, so he took his unoccupied hand to claw at Asahi’s arm, “P-Pull out!”

Asahi pulled out, “Noya! Did I hurt you again?” He asked as he sat back on his heels.

Nishinoya sat up and turned around with a smirk. Crawling towards his lover, the smaller putt a hand on Asahi’s chest and pushed him back onto the bed. Without breaking eye contact, he crawled over him and hovered just above Asahi’s erection, leaking and aching for release. Nishinoya roughly took the older’s cock in his hand, relishing the sight of Asahi’s red face and gritted teeth. Without warning, he sank down onto his cock. They both threw their heads back in pleasure.

Asahi squeezed his boyfriend’s thighs as he started bouncing up and down, fucking himself on his dick. Nishinoya’s eyes rolled back into his head, grabbing Asahi’s hands and tightening, “Asahi, I have to cum~!”

“Shit, Noya!” Asahi groaned as Nishinoya insides tightened around him, his hips stuttering up into him. Nishinoya screamed then, orgasm taking over as he came on his and Asahi’s chest. The taller cursed again and he pushed Nishinoya down as he came.

Afterwards, Nishinoya sat up again and collapsed beside Asahi, panting hard, his eyes fuzzy. Asahi pulled off the used condom and tossed it, turning on his side to pull his boyfriend to his chest, “You.. are so... sexy....”

Nishinoya snickered and rubbed his thumb across Asahi’s beard, “I know.”

“How exactly... did you prepare yourself?”

“Ah, well, that’s an interesting story,” Nishinoya’s face reddened, “But, long story short, I bought two dildos and have been very... active since our last encounter.”

“Holy shit, Noya. You’re way too stubborn.”

“Yeah, well, you’re way to fucking big. Your cock is as big as your confidence is small.”

“Noya!” Asahi pouted, “That’s so mean!”

Giggling, Nishinoya tangled his hands in Asahi’s long hair, “Sorry!”

“Shouldn’t we clean up?”

“Don’t wanna.”

“You sure?”

“As sure as your dick is big.”

“Noya!”


End file.
